


In zis together

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: As always.





	In zis together

Our tale starts shortly before The Battle of Hogwarts in Bill and Fleur Weasley's house.

Bill asked, "Are you absolutely sure you want to fight in the upcoming battle?"

Fleur scowled. "'Ow many times do I 'ave to tell you, mon amour? We're in zis togezer."

Bill smiled. "See, this is why I love you; dear."

Fleur smirked. "For my ferocity?"

Bill grinned. "Yes, your ferocity sets you apart from all the other girls I know."

Fleur beamed, "I wouldn't want to be like ze ozer girls." She added, "Now, let's go to battle!"


End file.
